secret_team_undercoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Ocean Jasper
Ocean Jasper is a recurring antagonist who first appears in the episode Crack the Whip Part 1. Biography Ocean Jasper is currently the most durable foe as shown in his debut episode as a recurring antagonist who has been a menace to society. Ocean Jasper has been shown to have a psychotic rivalry with Agent May as he immediately attempts to eliminate him. Physical Appearance Ocean Jasper is tall, muscular and menacing as shown in his debut episode as he is always wearing a maroon cape and a large bodysuit. Ocean Jasper wears an ocean blue cloak with matching ocean blue gloves and combat boots. Personality Ocean Jasper has been shown to have a psychotic rivalry with Agent May as he immediately attempts to eliminate him showing his evil side towards The Federal Organization. Ocean Jasper has a very warlike and extremely warped code of military honor as shown in his first appearance during his first fight against Alice May near the very end of the episode as Ocean Jasper starts to show respect for her own skillful and strategic military tactics and bravery but still remains loyal to his side of the all-out war going on currently with the heads of the divisions being after them including Ocean Jasper as a very loyal future leader. Ocean Jasper also shows a great deal of respect for his team and even his own leaders who greatly idolize him for his successes as they rely on him to accomplish his future missions. Quotes Relationships The Dark Side The Federal Organization Christopher Jones Alice May Agent May Skills * Peak Human Agility- * Martial Arts- * Marksmanship- * Peak Human Strength- * Piloting- * Peak Human Accuracy- * Craftsmanship- * - * Peak Human- * Peak Human- * Peak Human- * Peak Human- * Peak Human- * Peak Human- Trivia * Ocean Jasper is the very first antagonist to actively oppose The Federal Organization all at once. * Ocean Jasper is the very first enemy agent to be solely working for Paragon as revealed in the episode Crack the Whip Part 1. * Ocean Jasper is also the very first enemy agent to belong to a class of other enemy agents related to him with the last name Jasper as they are all named after many different varieties of Jasper gemstones. Appearances Season 9 * Crack the Whip Part 1 (First Appearance; Main Antagonist) * Crack the Whip Part 2 * Crack the Whip Part 3 * Crack the Whip Part 4 * Crack the Whip Part 5 * That Will Be All, Part 1 * That Will Be All, Part 2 * That Will Be All, Part 3 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 Season 14 Season 15 Season 16 Season 17 Season 18 * ( * ( * ( * ( * ( * ( * ( * ( * ( * ( * ( * (Last Appearance; Main Antagonist) Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Recurring Main Antagonists Category:Villains